Second Chances
by hibikiruu
Summary: Lilia found a love for Tolkien's work, maybe becoming a bit obsessed. After one night of particularly intense Tumblring she finds herself rather painfully transported to the world of Middle Earth, Mirkwood to be exact. But will she be able to convince the king to trust her, despite her strange ways and sudden appearance. And could that someday become something more? (M for future)
1. Chapter 1

So I'm what you'd call an average fan. I take an interest in things, but I don't go crazy over them. I may buy a bit of merchandise or read a book multiple times but nothing too serious. And I was quite happy with this rather neutral existence because it meant that my life wasn't continuously ruined by some new fandom. This was until The Hobbit came out in film form. I had been into the Lord of the Rings trilogy and I had fallen in love with the world and its characters like a lot of other people had. But I hadn't gotten crazy about it. After The Hobbit, however, my love for it grew rapidly and I found myself re-watching the trilogy, which was a huge mistake. I quickly found that I was becoming quite addicted to the world of middle earth and everything in it. I spent my allowance for the next two months on the special extended edition of the LOTR box set and used whatever free time I had watching them, then the commentary versions and all the extras. After that it only got worse when I resorted to Tumblr for my LOTR needs. Soon that was all my life was, finding new fanart and fanfics of my OTPs, wondering when I would next get the opportunity to watch the movies again, and thinking of fanfic scenarios I could write about. I will admit it became a problem, and may have interfered a bit with my school work, but they were things I was willing to sacrifice, though I'm not sure my parents would ever agree with that. I soon found that I didn't want to do anything unless it was related to the LOTR in some way or another.

It was another late night of scrolling through Tumblr, around 2am, nothing unusual. I was starting to think about going to bed when I got a splitting headache. I figured it was with staring at the computer screen for too long, so I shut it down and quietly made my way downstairs for some painkillers and a glass of water. Praying to whatever God would listen that my parents wouldn't wake up. If they had then they probably would have taken every electronic possession I had for who knows how long. I wasn't sure I could even last a day without internet. When I was back in my room the pain was a lot worse. It felt like my head was being continuously stabbed while simultaneously being crushed between two boulders. It was awful. But even though I told myself I wouldn't stare at a screen for that long ever again, I knew it would happen. I struggled over to my bed, but before I could make it, I lost all feeling. I couldn't move anything and the room started to spin. My vision blurred and all I saw was the floor quickly rushing up to meet my face. I'd done it. I'd finally killed myself with the internet. Brilliant.

xXx

Pain. Oh God this hurts. Why does my head hurt so much? I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light that was seeping through the leaves above me. Wait what? I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a forest. A really weird forest. The trees must have been at least 50ft tall and small flowers littered the ground. The grass wasn't even over grown or anything. It was as if someone had mown it that day. Everything seemed to have been purposefully placed and it was kind of creepy. I must have sat there for a good few minutes before I finally stood up and brushed myself down. Well it seemed that whatever was going on I was still wearing my 'my little pony' PJs, although they were a bit smaller. The grey pony-speckled pants only reached half way down my calves and the already small T-shirt now resembled more of a crop top. My hair reached further down my torso than the white fabric. That's strange. I turned my head and looked past my side to see brown waves that passed my waist and just reached the bottom of my back. Suddenly I heard voices from a little way off. I instinctively moved towards them, wanting to know exactly what was going on. When I found the source of the voices I was very much taken a back, and so were the people I met. I had stepped right in front of two tall men on horseback who immediately stopped their conversation and stared at me in shock. Before I knew what was happening I had arrows pointed directly at me. Wait, arrows? Who uses those anymore? One of the men, a golden haired, harsh looking man, dropped from his horse. As his long hair was blown back slightly I caught a glimpse of his ears, they looked pointed. Well that's certainly strange. I thought I must have just been seeing things and took no more notice of it. He began to speak to me in some strange language, when he realised that I didn't understand him he tried again.

"What business do you have here stranger?"

"Um." Really? That was the best I could do? There were two guys with arrows pointed at my face and all I could say was um?

"Speak quickly!" The other one, this guy's hair was a dirtier blonde, drew his bow back tighter. Okay this was where I redeemed myself.

"Uh." Great. That really showed them. I mentally face palmed before quickly continuing with whatever thoughts I could gather. "I-I come in peace?" This didn't seem to do the trick as I was suddenly spun round and, hey did he have that rope before? My hands were tied behind my back and I was shoved forward. Well this got bad rather quickly. Maybe I should have just stayed on the ground, at least then I wouldn't be being continuously prodded in the back and told to hurry up so I could be 'dealt with.' Geez, these guys liked to keep a fast pace. I think they were forgetting that I didn't have a horse to carry me around.

We seemed to walk for hours, though the scenery barely changed. Eventually the trees began to thin out and I saw a formation in the distance. When we got closer I saw what it was. There were two tall doors carved into a rock face surrounded by intricate patterns that vaguely resembled ivy and a thin bridge which lay just in front. It looked strangely familiar. I stopped in front of the bridge and got the hilt of a sword in my back.

"Keep going, we haven't got all day."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the drop? And I'm supposed to just cross this lame excuse for a bridge?"

"Yes you are supposed to and you will. Quickly now." I glared back at him and hesitantly began crossing the thin strip of rock. I stumbled a few times and heard them mumbling behind me in that strange tongue again. I guessed they were making some kind of joke when one of them began to laugh. Great, now I was the comedy act for these freaks. And yes they were freaks, I mean what kind of person ties up someone they find in the forest and then forces them to walk for hours, bare foot I might add, and then cross a stony death trap. But hey, I had no idea where I was or what was going on. Maybe I had blacked out, committed some heinous crime and was now being reprimanded by some good-natured citizens. Though I doubted this was in any way true.

When we finally reached the other side of the bridge there were two more of these people guarding the doors. Their ears were clearly on show and I could see that I had in fact not been seeing things, these guys' ears also tapered off into a smooth point. Just where had I found myself? One of the men on horseback gave a small nod and the guards swung open the large doors. My captors gracefully dismounted and handed over their reins to two smaller boys waiting just inside. Once again I found myself being pushed forward and forced to enter the strange cavern.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, the doors slammed shut behind us. I looked around at my surroundings as my eyes adjusted, surprisingly quickly, to the dim light. It was at that moment I knew exactly where I was. These were the halls of the woodland king. I had a sliver of hope when I'd first glimpsed the pointed ears of the men who found me, or should I now be saying the elves who found me? But I had thought it impossible. I mean, I'd read fanfics where some lucky person gets transported into Middle Earth. But there's no way it could happen in real life, right? When I saw the grand doors I had thought once again that they were surely the ones I had seen in the Hobbit movie. But only now that I was looking around at the breath taking sight of the elven king's halls were my suspicions finally confirmed. I ignored the impatient grumbles and annoyed prodding and stood gaping at the intertwining pathways and tree roots that stretched overhead and all around. It was even more impressive than Peter Jackson had portrayed it.

The elves must have gotten tired of waiting around because next thing I knew, I was practically being dragged along the pathway ahead towards what I recognised as the king's throne. It seemed to be made entirely of tree roots that had woven themselves together and two huge antlers that stretched out from their tangled form. There Thranduil sat, arms draped lazily over the sides of his throne, with an expression that made him seem bored of life in general. Just before we could get to the foot of the throne I began to try and struggle out of the guards' hands. I was beginning to realise that this could only end badly for me. The king of Mirkwood demands respect and I didn't think I was composed enough to do that with much dignity. Especially since I was uncomfortably aware of my current state of dress. Unfortunately I wasn't nearly strong enough to escape their grasp and was pushed to my knees in front of the elven king. He looked down at me disapprovingly and slightly confused. One of the guards stepped forward, bowing low, and began to speak. A few more words were exchanged but I couldn't understand any of them. Thranduil gazed down at me, slightly amused.

"So you were skulking around the outskirts of my borders?" He began to descend the steps from his throne to be on the same level as me. "Tell me, what was an impaired elf like yourself doing all the way out there in such… compromising attire." He glanced at my strange clothing. Did he just call me an elf? And an impaired one at that? I stared up at him in disbelief. He turned to one of the guards impatiently. "I thought you said she understood the common tongue at least."

"I-I do understand," my voice felt so small and came out as barely a whisper.

"Ah, it speaks." Thranduil didn't look any less annoyed by my confirmation but I carried on regardless.

"I was just confused by what you meant by impaired…and also the elf part." I kept my gaze downwards, realising it was probably disrespectful in some way to just stare at him. But who could blame me really; I mean he was gorgeous. Like seriously, even though he was probably thinking of ways to get rid of me I couldn't help but admire his looks.

"Well I mean that you do not even know your own language. And I hardly think I need to clarify what I mean when I say you are an elf, I'd think it's self explanatory." I shook my head and sighed before gesturing to my bound hands in a plea to have them freed. I was not liking the sound of this. The king nodded and one of the guards untied the knot keeping the rope in place. I stretched out my hands but remained on my knees. Once they were free I slowly lifted one to my jaw line and hesitantly traced it to my ear. I was met with a pointed tip and a sudden rush of pressure; so intense it was almost painful, that dispersed through my whole body. I jumped slightly and pulled my hand away as quickly as I could, looking down at it in horror. What was that?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the kings bored voice startled me. "Did your parents never teach you anything?" I glared at him as a smug look spread across his face. Noticing my bold gaze he quickly glared back, stepping closer and leaning towards me. "Now, I believe you still haven't answered my question. What were you doing in my forest?" I had no idea how to reply. If I told him I was from another world he'd assume I was deranged, and that was not going to help my situation. I wasn't going to make the same mistake all those characters I'd read about had. Feigning memory loss was the best option right now.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"You don't know?" He circled me now, trying to see any signs that I was lying to him. I shook my head in response.

"I do not remember how I came to be within your borders or even where I was before that. I simply woke up on the forest floor with no recollection of where I was." I was quite proud with myself for answering him calmly in what I thought to be a rather respectful manner.

"So you're saying you have no memories? You just happen to turn up in my lands?"

"That's correct, I was very confused and heard your guards' voices. I moved in their direction and before I knew what was happening I was tied up and being dragged here." The king nodded slowly, taking in what I had told him and probably trying to decide whether to trust me or not. Eventually he made his way back up to his throne and gave a small flick of his wrist. I was then pulled backwards by the two guards who captured me and dragged along various corridors. They ignored my questions of where they were taking me and effortlessly won against my struggling. After an uncountable number of twists and turns we arrived at a series of bars in the rough stone wall. They opened what I now realised was a cell door and threw me in so I landed rather ungracefully on my face. I heard the metal door being slammed shut and locked behind me and I was soon left alone in the small, cold room.

"Well that could have gone better," I mumbled before huddling myself into a corner and preparing for a long night of solitude.

xXx

I must have fallen asleep at one point because I was suddenly startled awake by the clanging of the metal door opening and closing again. There was a tray placed on the floor by the door with bread, water and some fruit scattered across it. I hurriedly crawled over and scoffed it down as quickly as possible. I hadn't been aware of how hungry I was. Once I was finished I resumed my position in the corner of the cell. No longer tired or hungry I sat there not knowing what to do. I had no idea how long I'd been in the cell already and no way of finding out if it was even day or night. I could be sat down here for weeks for all I knew and I would need a way to pass the time. Just as I was thinking of how many ways I could use the food tray to amuse myself the metal door swung open again and it was taken away. By the guard I assume must have brought it. After locking it once more he turned to me and beckoned me forward. I cautiously moved over to the bars and looked at him expectantly.

"The king will be ready to see you when you are willing to tell him the truth." He made to leave but I called him back.

"I already have told him the truth, if there are anymore questions he wants to ask, by all means take me to him and I will answer truthfully again. But I did not lie to him when I said I have to memory of how I came to be here." The guard nodded and left me alone in the silence of my cell.

Later (on what I assumed was the same day) he returned and took me to the king once more. He bombarded me with more questions, about where I'm from and, once again, what I was doing in his forest. I told him the same as before: that I didn't remember. I did tell him my name was Lilia and that I was from somewhere far away. He wasn't very satisfied with this answer but it was the best I could do and after trying to get more out of me he accepted that what I was saying was the truth. The next week continued like this, with the king asking me questions and me replying as best I could. After explaining that what I was wearing was my sleepwear he sent for fresh robes and I was finally able to feel a bit more comfortable in his presence.

There was one more meeting after that, and this time I was allowed to walk without someone constantly holding onto me like I was about to run away at any moment. As if I could actually find my way around the place. Entering the throne room I bowed to the king who inclined his head in response as he stood from his throne.

"It would seem that most of what you have told me would be the truth. I have sent word to other kingdoms and none know of you so it would seem you really don't come from anywhere we know of." He was now stood in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back. "That doesn't mean I believe everything else you have told me. I am still sceptical to your memory loss and I am not able to understand how you cannot even speak your kin's language. However I do not see you to be a threat and will release you from imprisonment." I looked up at him, a relieved smile on my face. I didn't know how much longer I could have lasted in that boring hole without going insane. "I have asked for a room to be prepared for you, these servants will take you there. I suggest you get some rest. Your day tomorrow will be a busy one." I looked up at him in confusion. What on earth did that mean? But before I could ask him anything I was whisked away by two young elleths along even more twisting corridors. There was no way I'd be able to find my way around this place without help. Guess I'd just have to get used to that.


	3. Chapter 3

After a considerable amount of walking and failed attempts to memorise any landmarks that could help me navigate the caverns we arrived in a corridor much unlike what I was used to. Instead of being rough and jagged, the stone wall was smooth and decorated with intricate carvings and metal embellishments. We walked for a bit more until we stopped in front of a dark mahogany door with roses and lilies engraved around its edges. The doorknob was cool to the touch and the door swung open with ease. I was amazed at what I saw. The room within was huge, much bigger than my own bedroom at home. Towards the centre of the expansive space and off to one side there stood a large four poster bed with red silk sheets and large fluffy pillows. On the opposite side of the room to that there was a small fireplace with a couch and chairs placed in a cosy-looking arrangement. I walked over to the bed and ran my hand over the soft sheets, feeling an extremely spongy mattress beneath. Finally I'd be able to have a good night's sleep. I turned around to see the two servants were still waiting patiently by the door.

"Is there something else? Are you maybe going to tell me what the king was talking about when he said I needed rest?"

"A bath has been drawn for you. When you are ready we will escort you there." One of the elleths, I believe her name was Maerwen, gestured back to the hallway.

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed and followed her back through the corridors while the other stayed behind and made further preparations. I was then all too suddenly aware of what a mess I must look. I'd spent a little over a week in that dungeon and I was almost stepping on Maerwen's heels as she led me to the baths. Thankfully they were very close to my room and I could easily find my way there by myself, so I wouldn't have to ask for directions every time I needed to wash. I pretty much slammed the door in her face when she left me in the bathroom. After apologising to her profusely I stripped of the simple robe, which she took, saying she'd replace it with a clean one outside the door, and stepped into the steaming water. I let out a long sigh as the water enveloped my aching body. I could feel all of the knots in my joints from lying on the stone floor untangling and leaving me feeling good as new. I guessed it was to do with whatever sweet smelling oils had been added, they filled the air with refreshing and intoxicating fragrances. Now that I was in the bath I had my first real chance to look myself over since arriving in the new world. Over all I had become about half a foot taller. My arms and legs were long and slim and the contours of my body had become smoother. Heck I wasn't going to complain about that, though it kind of sucked that I had to become a whole other race in order to look decent. I spied an assortment of vials and bottles on the edge of the bath and inspected them closer. After testing them all out I lay in the now bubble-filled water and let my thoughts loose. I had been under the impression, at first, that this was probably all just a dream, but as more and more time had passed I realised that it wasn't likely to be one. It was all too real and had lasted far too long for it to be even remotely possible. I would just have to try and survive here until I could figure out a way back. _But that's only if I want to go back. _Wait, no. I couldn't be thinking those kinds of things. This wasn't some miracle crap that was granting me a wish or anything; the world of middle earth is too dangerous. I'd never survive more a day on my own. Hopefully it would never get to a point where the king would throw me out of his palace but I wasn't sure I'd have a good enough reason for him to let me stay.

I stayed in the water for a few more minutes, trying to keep calm and work things out in my head. After failing miserably to do that, I reluctantly left the cooling water and located a fluffy towel to dry off. I wrapped it round myself, groaning at its lack of coverage, and made my way to the door. I prayed that no one would be there to see me and opened it up just wide enough to peek through. Thankfully the corridor was empty, I opened the door further and bent down to retrieve fresh clothing. At least that's what I planned to do, but there was nothing there. I must have been quicker than I'd thought because Maerwen clearly hadn't returned yet. Realising I'd been stood there too long I shut the door again and stood, my hair still dripping slightly onto the floor. I had two options. Either risk the short walk back to my room or wait for Maerwen to bring clothes. I chose the latter. I didn't need to start out this encounter any worse than it already had.

After about half an hour of waiting I began to think that she'd probably forgotten about me and braced myself for what I would have to do. I cracked open the door like before and checked to make sure no one was there. Satisfied that the coast was clear I ran as fast as I could in the direction of my room, with a vice grip on the towel to make sure it didn't go anywhere. I reached the corner I knew my room lay just around and sighed in relief knowing I'd actually made it. Rounding the corner, however, I collided with something solid. It stumbled back a few paces and caught me before I fell. I stood frozen in their grip not wanting to look in case my fears became true. But the glinting silver-sleeved arms that were now around me made me only too sure of who it was.

"I'm not sure this is helping your case in any way at all." Thranduil's deep voice was next to my ear and I could feel his breath on my skin. It sent a shiver down my spine and I felt a deep blush rush over my cheeks. Quickly pushing out of his grasp I turned away so he wouldn't be able to see it, though I was sure he already knew.

"I'm very sorry, I was trying to get back to my room."

"By running at full speed through my halls?" He sounded annoyed, and I didn't blame him. I would be too if one of my ex-prisoner ran into me in my own palace. Not that I had any experience with anything like that.

"Well, as you can see I'm not exactly decent." I turned around slowly and began to edge over to the door to my room. "And I didn't want to be seen by anyone…and you can see how well that went." I reached the door and opened it, making my way into the room and hoping he'd leave it at that. Unfortunately that wasn't so.

"I was hoping to catch you here actually, not quite as literally as that however." He walked in after me and I realised I wasn't ending this embarrassing encounter as quickly as I'd have liked. I looked to my bed and saw that a bundle of cloth had been laid there. I walked over and saw it was a clean blue robe. So Maerwen hadn't forgotten, though it would have been better if she had done what she told me.

"I see, well would you mind if I maybe, put something on and then you could tell me?" I desperately hoped that he would have mercy and to my relief he gave a small nod before turning to face away from me. He was being annoyingly calm, and here I thought Middle Earth was supposed to be all serious about modesty, but apparently not the elves. Damn elves. I quickly donned the silken robe and brushed through my damp hair with a comb I found on a small vanity table. I walked over to the 'cosy area,' as I'd decided to name it, where I found the fire ablaze and, not knowing how else to get his attention, I cleared my throat. Thranduil turned back to face me and accepted my brief gesture to the couch while I took a near by chair. "So, how may I help you…your highness." It felt weird to address someone like that, but I'd have to get used to it.

"Your...attempts, at being respectful are the only things keeping you from that dungeon again. Keep that in mind." I nodded. If I spoke I'd probably make this longer than it had to be. "Now, it is about tomorrow. I was planning on just watching you suffer while you tried to figure out what you were meant to do, and as amusing as that would have been, it would also have been rather inconvenient." I had to bite my tongue to keep from letting a barrage of insults fly at him. I'd thought up a good few names for him during my time in the cell but I didn't think this would be the best time to introduce them to him, so I just nodded again. "Since I can't just have you lying around doing nothing I'll be putting you to use and you can earn your stay in my home. So starting tomorrow you will be helping the other servants in whatever way they need. They will be here at dawn to collect you, try not to do anything idiotic, understand."

"Yes, that seems entirely reasonable."

"Of course it is, that's why I said it." He stood up and made to the door. "I will leave you now, make sure you rest, I can't be having a servant half asleep." He was really getting on my nerves now.

"If I'm just a worthless servant then why did you come and tell me this personally oh great woodland king." I made an over exaggerated curtsey and could tell instantly that I'd pissed him off. But I didn't care, I wasn't happy with him calling me a servant like that.

"If you must know, I don't trust you all too well." his voice was dangerously low, "I thought it best to tell you personally to make sure I saw for myself that you understood seen as you are so incompetent already. Now I would suggest you consider you attitude and learn how to show me respect. You are in my kingdom and I will not hesitate to personally throw you into Dol Guldur and have the orcs deal with you themselves." With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that was dramatic. But what else would I expect from great king sassy pants." I trudged over to the bed and huddled under the warm covers. Thinking it over again I realised he probably wasn't joking about handing me over to orcs so it would be best just to do what he said. But that being said, if there were orcs in Dol Guldur that meant that it's likely I was in Mirkwood before the Hobbit took place. I hadn't really given much thought to what point in the timeline I was at, if this was the same Middle Earth Tolkien had written about. But then again I hadn't actually studied the timeline that much. I knew that at some time during the Hobbit the white council forced Sauron to leave Dol Guldur. I had just presumed the orcs had gone with him, maybe they hadn't. But now wasn't the time to worry about my Middle Earth history recollection abilities, it was time for sleep. I had no doubt Thranduil would force me to work twice as hard as all the other servants and I had to make sure I wouldn't suffer too much.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly into the airy room, falling harshly onto the pillow that I tried to block it out with. Unfortunately it seemed that being an elf meant no more lie-ins. It was impossible to sleep once the sun had risen, like a call from nature. A really annoying and relentless call. But that wasn't the only reason I was awake. There was also a constant banging on my bedroom door. Someone had come to wake me and even though I assured them, with very colourful language, that I was very much awake, they refused to leave me alone.

Realising that I wasn't likely to get any more rest I reluctantly left the warm comfort of my bed and struggled to the door, opening it to glare at the elf that seemed to have a death wish. I was met with an equally stern look from a young ellon with golden hair flowing over his broad shoulders. Icy blue eyes, only slightly darker than Thranduil's, captured my own and I found myself unable to look away. He looked me over with distaste before finally speaking.

"I am here to escort you to the servant halls," his voice gave the impression that he felt simply talking to me was a waste of his time. His harsh tone broke my trance, and I felt instantly insulted.

"I see, I will just be a moment, I need to get ready. _Please _don't waste _precious_ time on a lowly servant such as myself." My voice was dripping with sarcasm and I saw something click in the elf's eyes. It looked like I had succeeded in incurring his wrath and I felt rather proud of myself. It had been such a short time since I'd arrived here but I was already sick of people treating me like dirt. I slammed the door in the ellon's face and walked over to the wardrobe, hearing muffled grumbles in that strange flowing language, Sindarin I now guessed, from behind the thick wood. I exchanged the now wrinkled blue robe for a pale green one with delicate golden embroidery along the hem of the skirt and sleeves. I combed through my long hair and considered braiding it like I'd seen other elves wearing. But instead I split it in two and braided it into two long plaits that fell over my shoulders to the top of my hips.

When I returned to the hallway I looked at the elf expectantly and waited for him to lead on. He looked at me strangely, regarding my hairstyle and raised a slim eyebrow.

"Interesting, I guess," he mumbled. "Although you've missed quite a bit." He indicated to his forehead and I looked up to the hair that I could see close my eyes. I raised my hand over the top of my face defensively.

"Don't dis the fringe. It's my hair I'll do what I want with it." He sighed and walked on without another word. Walking behind him I got a chance to get a better look at him. He was painfully familiar, his lithe body moving effortlessly through the halls and he stood only a little taller than me. He seemed young, for an elf I mean. Though I had no idea of knowing his exact age I'd say he wasn't far passed being considered an elfling.

Eventually I couldn't keep my question to myself. "Who are you anyway?" It may have come out ruder than intended but he didn't seem too affected by this, not that I would care if he was, only a mild look of shock passed over his young features. "I only ask because you seem to treat me even worse than all the other elves around here." He turned back and shook his head slightly.

"My name is Legolas I a-"

"HOLY SHIT! LEGGY!" I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, realising what I just said. This time the elven prince stopped completely and turned to me with a look of horror and what I was guessing was extreme fury. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." I apologised, "I didn't mean to shout that so loud…or at all."

"Such language is not befitting of a lady," he replied after composing himself once more. "And what did you just call me?" The anger was still there in his blue eyes.

"Um, it was nothing. I apologise again." I didn't like having to say I was sorry to sassy pants' spawn of a child but I didn't want to risk the whole thrown into Dol Guldur threat becoming truth. "Why are you the one escorting me by the way? I would have thought you'd be far too important." He shook his head again and mumbled something about 'insufferable ellon' before continuing down the darkening corridor.

"It is because there is no one my Adar trusts more." He left it at that and the rest of the walk was surrounded by an uncomfortable silence.

After a few more minutes Legolas stopped in front of a worn-looking door with some kind of swirling elven text on the wall next to it. I guessed it read 'servant halls.' He gave a brief nod of his head and proceeded back up the hallway from where we had just come from. I stood out in the quiet corridor for a few moments before hesitantly pushing the door open. I was greeted with at least 20 pairs of eyes that turned instantly to acknowledge my presence. Most, upon realising who I was, averted their gaze to another elf or found extreme interest in the floor at their feet. There was one who kept their sight fixed on me and a small smile appeared on her face.

Maerwen walked over to me and took hold of my arm, pulling me further into the room. "It's good to see you're here on time. We were just about to make preparations for breakfast."

"Oh great I'm starving." This caused a few giggles to spread through the room and I looked to Maerwen questioningly.

"Not for us, for the lords and ladies." She smiled at me sympathetically leading me through into an adjoining room, which resembled a kitchen, and over to a wooden bench with fruits and breads scattered across it.

"Oh." That made a lot more sense to me. Maerwen began to explain what I had to do and I set to work chopping fruit and slicing cheese before arranging them on silver platters. We talked while we worked and, after being horrified at their lack of breakfast treats, promised to show her the wonders of pancakes at some point. When finished, I and a few other elves were assigned the task of actually serving the food. Which meant I was likely to see that sour-faced git of a king. Great.

xXx

**Thranduil's POV**

I sat at the end of the table swirling a glass of deep red wine as I listened to Legolas recap the morning's events. How he had taken time out of his own day to escort the ungrateful ellith to the servant halls and how she had shown such disrespect. How dare she insult my son. One thing is for sure, when next I see her, she is going to wish she was in the company of orcs instead of in my kingdom.

I felt Legolas' hand rest gently on my own and only then did I realise that I had a dangerously strong grip on my wine glass. So strong in fact that tiny crack were beginning to form throughout the clear and perfectly shaped object. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. It was very unbecoming of a king to show emotions so openly and I wasn't going to let that ungrateful wench get the better of me.

As if on queue the doors to the hall opened up and servants began to glide through soundlessly as to not disturb the elves who sat within the room. All but one that is. I spied Lilia at the back of the line, holding onto a tray like her life depended on it. She didn't move with nearly the same grace as the others and seemed very much out of place. Such a strange creature she is. I continued to watch her as food was laid before me. She caught my gaze and for a moment all colour drained from her face. _Well at least I know I have some control over her. _But then her pale complexion faded and was replaced with a red tinge that graced her cheeks. She turned her head away from me, attempting to conceal what I'd already seen and proceeded to the table. _Well that is certainly not the kind of control I want to have over her._

**Lilia's POV**

As soon as I entered the hall I found the king. He sat at the head of a rather small table surrounded by noble looking elves. He was talking with Legolas until he noticed the servants' presence and his eyes immediately locked with my own. I felt my stomach plummet and my non-existent breakfast begin to churn. But then there was entirely different feeling. His intense gaze caught me off guard as I moved through the room and a strange warmth crept up my neck to my cheeks. I turned my head in a feeble attempt to hide my blush, but to no avail. I knew he had already seen me and so instead decided to get this over with as quickly as possible.

I walked over to the table, Thranduil's eyes never leaving me for a second. _Come on Lilia, how can you be getting flustered over this. He's clearly watching me to make sure I don't try to slip anyone poison or something. _I tried to calm my beating heart but it was no use. Why did he have to be so god damned gorgeous! I was forced to walk all the way to where he sat as the only available space on the table was in front of him. I carefully placed down the tray, feeling the death glares I was receiving from Legolas and trying my best to ignore him. At least that's what I thought it was. When I turned back around I caught a glimpse of his face and a mischievous glint was shining in his eyes.

Before I knew what had happened I was face down on the floor, groaning slightly as I attempted to push my self back up. I turned my head to see that I had tripped on Legolas' outstretched foot.

"Oops," he smirked before returning to his previous conversation. I quickly pushed myself up and brushed down my robe. I glanced back up and saw Thranduil staring at me once more. Feeling tears burn dangerously at my eyes I gave a small, strangled apology before hurrying from the room, covering my face in shame. That couldn't have possibly gone worse.

**Thranduil's POV**

I was taken aback by a soft thud and a pained groan. I looked to the empty space that Lilia had previously occupied and turned to look at Legolas as an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oops," was all he said before he continued speaking with one of the council members. It then dawned on me what happened and I gave him a warning look. He shrugged it off and continued like nothing had happened. I was then aware that the recently grounded ellith was once more on her feet. She was brushing herself off and looked up, briefly meeting my eyes and I could see the glistening of tears. She gave a small apology and it was clear she was close to breaking down but she saved whatever shred of dignity she had left and fled from the room.

"That was uncalled for," I whispered harshly to my son.

"What are you talking about Adar, I was only getting her back for disrespecting me. Don't tell me you have some kind of soft spot for this servant." He looked at me incredulously. I was appalled at even the thought that I had made that seem true.

"Of course not. Do no be so idiotic." I quickly downed my wine and took a few pieces of fruit and slices of cheese before leaving the table to return to my chambers. I would not stand for such accusations. Not even from my own son.

* * *

**A/N - So I tried something different with the whole POV thing but it was the only thing I could think to do with how I wanted to write this. Hope it worked okay and I might use it again in the future.**

**I realise this chapter didn't have much to it but worry not, I wrote it for a reason, and though it's mainly just filler it's something I'd like to refer back to in future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Some how I found my way back from the main hall without breaking down. The embarrassment had faded and now all that was left was anger for that pompous little princeling. The tears that now stung my eyes were of frustration and I quickly wiped them away before entering the busy servant halls. Maerwen ran over to me instantly.

"I heard what happened," she sounded genuinely worried about me, and it gave me a little happiness to know not everyone was out to get me. "Are you okay?" She asked as she gave death glares to some chuckling elves nearby.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Just a bit of a fall, I'll be okay," I replied as calmly as I could while also plotting my revenge. I would not hold back just because his _daddy_ was the king. It seemed to be enough to convince her and she led me out into the hallway, grabbing a large pile of sheets and a basket of what looked like cleaning supplies on her way.

"Well we better get back to work then." She handed me the pile of cloth and led me down a fancy-looking corridor. Stopping in front of an extremely ornate door she smiled sadly at me. "You've been given the task of cleaning the king's rooms."

"You're kidding me." I stared at her in disbelief as she shook her head, a look of sympathy on her face.

"Don't worry, it's not as terrible as you'd think. Sure there are 10 rooms and they are the biggest in the palace, besides the halls, and yes the king has high standards. But I'm sure if you work hard you might be done by the end of the day." She patted my shoulder, putting the basket into my already full arms and began to walk away.

"Wait I have to do all that myself?"

"I apologise, I would have helped of course, but I have been given a lot of tasks myself." She smiled and left me to contemplate how to get back at both the royal pains, as I was sure this was Thranduil's doing. Once she was gone I continued to stare at the door, wondering if it would be okay to just walk in. Not that he'll be in there. He's the king, he probably has a thousand meetings to attend. Not that I feel any kind of sympathy for him of course.

Eventually I figured I might as well get it over with as quickly as possible, so I awkwardly half pulled, half hip-bumped the door open and stepped into the grand royal chambers. I was met with a long, airy corridor.

"Well it's a lot brighter than I thought he'd like," I mumbled to myself. There were large open arch ways on either side of the hall that led into large rooms, each with a clearly different purpose. There was a lounge area with a hugely decorated fireplace, a room filled with books and a small desk. A few that seemed to be filled with personal memorabilia from different times in history and a large room dedicated entirely to wine. _Why am I not surprised._ At the end of the hall there was a large wooden door that stood slightly ajar. Deciding to start there and work my way back I hurried over before my arms broke.

Slipping through the door I dropped my burden onto the floor and let out a long sigh.

"Uhh...mmn..." I froze immediately and turned my head in the direction of the low, and strangely sensual, groan. I had to cover my mouth to stop from crying out as I saw a very under-dressed king lying stretched out on a large bed with a book over his chest. The sight was quite remarkable. He looked so at peace, his usual kingly guard down, leaving his true self to shine through. It was my first chance to really get a good look at him. And I didn't waste a second to drink in the image of the elf I had obsessed over for the past year of my life. He looked like the character I had grown to love, only he wasn't a character. He was real. And that's when I remembered what he was really like. Sure it was possible that he was just covering his emotions and kindness in order to be 'proper' around his people. But it didn't look like he was being of much use right now. What kind of king sleeps during the middle of the day.

At that moment he rolled over onto his side, his thin tunic slipping up slightly to reveal the smooth skin of his hip. Some of his soft platinum hair fell over his shoulder, the rest spreading out behind him onto another pillow. The book fell to the floor with a soft thud and I looked down, intending to pick it up, to see piles of scrolls and parchment, all looking rather official. I then saw that, behind Thranduil, there were yet more piles of parchment spread out on the bed. I bent down and picked up the book looking at the title. Not that that helped at all seen as it was in Sindarin. Thinking I may have been too quick to judge, I stood up only to meet the kings icy gaze. I jumped back, spouting a series of profound curses before realising that he wasn't moving.

"Jesus Christ. Bloody elves and their _waking dreams._ Well done Tolkien for creating such a creepy concept for an other wise perfect and beautiful race." I shook my head and went to place the book back on the bed when I noticed that one of Thranduil's eyebrows was very slightly raised. I froze again and when nothing else happened, slowly waved my hand in front of the king's face.

"Would you mind not doing that, it's rather distracting when I'm trying to sleep." He sat up and stretched out, creating another nice image for me to blush at. "And stop doing that. It's not very becoming of a lady to show her feelings so openly." He scowled at me as he stood from the bed, walking over to where he discarded his robes and left me lost for words. _Feelings? He doesn't think...I mean sure he's attractive. But does he think I actually...Oh God I need to correct this somehow. _But before I could say anything he turned to me with another harsh glare. "What exactly are you doing in my private chambers in the first place?"

"Well, I was given the job of..uh...cleaning. Apparently." He looked at me like I'd just grown an extra head.

"Pardon?"

"Well, it's like I said. I was shoved off here to clean. Not like I came to disturb you on purpose." Did this mean he didn't make this happen? It was quite worrying how angry he seemed to be about it.

"And who exactly was it that told you this?" He stepped away to pick up some discarded books and place them back on an already over flowing book case.

"Um, Maerwen, she's another servant. She-"

"I know who she is," he shook his head and sighed. "Are you really so bad at judging character? What a useless elf you are." He turned back to me with a look of..._was that sympathy? No wait he's just being a patronizing bastard never mind. _

"I don't think I quite follow." I really was confused now. Does he mean to say that Maerwen tricked me?

"Mearwen is notorious for having some...fun, with the new comers." Realisation finally hit and I felt my cheeks burn. A feeling that was becoming way too familiar recently. "It seems she's out done herself this time." He smirked at my reddened complexion. My embarrassment was soon taken over by fury, my fists clenched and my breath quickened. To think I'd actually considered her to be a good person. I felt the pain as my nails dug into my palms and angry tears filled my eyes, but I didn't bother to wipe them away this time. I was so sick of this. It had only been just over a week but I was already ready to murder everyone in Middle Earth. Especially all these bloody elves! Thranduil's smirk dropped and was quickly replaced with a rather concerned look. Elves never showed such strong emotions so openly unless something was seriously wrong. And he was not liking were this situation was going.

I hadn't noticed that while I was thinking of all the ways to kill an elf Thranduil had moved closer. It wasn't until he took my fists in his hands that I registered a suddenly calm feeling. He was whispering soothing words I couldn't understand into my ear and I felt the angry mist leave my mind leaving me shaking in his arms as the tears finally fell free. He continued to sooth me with his foreign words as I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

xXx

I slowly woke to a low humming and a comfortable warmth all around me. I opened my eyes and was met with the pale light of the moon barely illuminating my chambers. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as my mind began to function again and I remembered what had just happened. I looked around to find Thranduil leaning over the window sill. A soft tune floating from his lips as the moon light shone on his pale skin and hair making it look like it was made of silver. He looked at peace once again.

"Don't you just love the starlight?" His voice was low, almost a whisper, but I had no trouble catching every syllable. "So pure." He tore his gaze from the sky and turned it to me, a small smile playing on his lips at my obviously disheveled appearance. I quickly smoothed down my hair, finding it freed from the braids I had put in and left to hang in soft waves. I returned my gaze to my chambers, not wanting to stare at how magnificent he looked.

"How did I..." I trailed off.

"I carried you." He said bluntly. I spun my head round to look at him in shock. "And did you know you sleep with your eyes closed? I was concerned at first. Are you perhaps only half elven?"

"I suppose that's one way of putting it. But wait, y-you carried me?" He nodded. "I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Great now he was probably going to hold this against me.

"It was less of an inconvenience than you going on a killing spree would have been. Not that I think you could actually kill anyone, but I wouldn't it put it past you to try anyway." I began to remember the root of my rage and why I had come to be in my current situation."

"Maerwen." I growled, the anger quickly returning.

"Calm down, don't make me have to put you to sleep again." He glared at me. "You'd think you're still an elfling the way you lose control of your emotions so easily."

"Hey I'm 18, sure it's still young but it's far past being a child." I got out of the bed and, finding myself still in my robe, spotted a pile of cloth that I guessed were new clothes. I walked past Thranduil who seemed to be frozen in place and was relieved to see a set of familiar clothes. They'd actually bothered to wash and return my PJs. "Well I'm not going to kill anyone, as you said, I doubt I even could. You don't have to stay around here anymore, I'm sure you could benefit from some sleep." I turned around and saw he was still stood in the same place. "Um, hello? Earth to king?" He turned his head slowly, his eyes meeting mine and I saw a flash of panic.

"How old did you just say you are?"

"Um, 18. Why are you so..." and then I remembered a very important detail about elves. They mature at 50. I face palmed and tried to think how I could redeem the situation, but I was soon in very close range of a panicking king.

"Why on earth didn't you say so? Where are your parents? No wonder you seem so clueless." He began to pace. "Though the guards said you don't know elvish. That still does not make sense. And when you were in the dungeons. Oh Gods." He stopped. Horror descending on his already distraught features. "I imprisoned a child. I made a child a servant. I have been shouting abuse at a child."

"Will you stop calling me a child?" I sighed.

"But that is what you are!"He turned to me, enraged. Although I didn't know if it was at me or himself I still flinched at his raised voice. His face softened.

"Oh I am sorry penneth." He walked over to me and wrapped me in an awkward hug that I presume was an attempt at being soothing. Either way the closeness once again caused my whole face to burn. He pulled away, feeling the heat. "I also apologise for insinuating that you were thinking...impurely. I realise now that it must be lack of familiarity to closeness." He quickly distanced himself. _So he thinks that I was blushing because I'm some pure innocent? Guess that's better than his previous assumption. _"I will leave you to sleep now, it is already late, unless you need me for anything else?" I just stared at him. Was he tying to redeem himself or something? No way I'd let it go that easy, just because he thinks I'm a child now. I will still get him back somehow. But I just shook my head.

"It's okay, you weren't to know. I will be fine." I put on my most convincing innocent act and smiled sweetly at him as he left, reminding me I could seek him out at any time if there was something I needed. Once he had left I changed into my PJs and slipped into the warm bed. I began planning all the ways I could use this against the king and drifted to sleep with sweet thoughts of revenge to enlighten my dreams. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter but I have been seriously held up with exams and haven't had much time to write. But it continues with the theme of my chapters getting progressively longer so I hope it might make up for it a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Okay I seriously have an issue here. These chapters are getting longer and longer. And I don't know if that's a good thing or not. It's either long chapters at relatively regularly intervals or shorter chapters that can be uploaded more often. I don't know what you guys would prefer, let me know. **

**Onto the next thing. It's kinda cool I can address readers as 'you guys' which implies more than one, because I didn't realise anyone else would actually enjoy this. I was actually scared to read the reviews but thank god they're actually positive. So thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited. It really encourages me and it makes me happy to know someone else is enjoying what I've written. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^^ **

* * *

The second morning in my comfortable chambers was a lot more enjoyable than the first. There was no annoying knock at the door and the sunlight seemed softer some how, slowly coaxing me from a restful sleep. I just lay there, enjoying the slight drowsiness that still hung over me. I rolled over onto my back and slowly sat up, stretching out all the kinks that had formed through the night. I slipped out of the warm covers and walked over to the small vanity table where I found a large basin of warm water. I quickly washed up, brushed my hair, which had now fallen into it's natural waves, and donned a pale peach dress that was thinner than most of the others. Judging by the stuffiness of the room this would be beneficial today. Nothing worse than sweating in thick clothes on a hot day.

I stepped towards a long mirror that rested against one of the walls. I really didn't look human any more. I mean I was still me, but I had that kind of weird ethereal aura about me, like all the other elves. I didn't think I'd ever get used to it. And now that I really looked, I could understand why I'd be passable as a child. My features were softer and gave me a much younger appearance than I once had. So basically all those years of suffering through puberty to turn into a woman had been in vain in this world.

Once I was ready I realised I was getting hungry. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't actually eaten since I'd been freed. But instead of being starving like I should, it just felt like I was due a mid-meal snack… _Elves_. I decided I should probably find something to eat, though I'd already forgotten the way to the kitchens or even the great hall.

Luckily, I think, when I opened the door of my room I was met, once again, with the prince's _delightful_ face. Yeah, just the person I wanted to see first thing in the morning. But he could be useful.

"Ah, Lillia. How are you this morning penneth?" He had a soft smile on his face, although it seemed forced. But I wasn't surprised. They weren't going to just suddenly accept me because I'm a child now. It just meant they weren't going to abuse me in any horrible way. They were, however, apparently planning on calling me 'young one' from now on. How annoying. But I decided to begin my plan and so I put on my sweetest smile and most innocent voice.

"I'm fine, thank you your highness. I was just going to look for some breakfast." I was really thanking all those hours of watching sickly sweet animes. They were finally going to come in handy. The only way I'd get on their good side will be if I act like they want me to.

Legolas seemed slightly taken aback by my sudden politeness. Unfortunately, however, he seemed to enjoy the 'new me' and revelled in my new found respect for him.

"Oh well then this meeting was fortunate. I was heading to the great hall myself. We can eat together, would you like that?" His smile seemed genuine this time, although he was still slightly hesitant in offering me his hand.

"That would be great." Cue childish giggling. He chuckled with me, taking my hand and leading me in the direction of food. It seemed as though he was ok to just pretend that the previous day didn't even happen. _I am going to use it against him still though._ I suddenly stopped and held my hand up to my head, whimpering slightly.

"Lillia? Are you okay?" He turned to me and lifted my face to look me over. I returned his gaze with my own tear filled one.

"Y-yeah, I think so. It's just, I've been getting head aches since yesterday morning. I'll be fine in a minute." I shook slightly as a 'wave of pain' hit me. I caught the moment the pieces fell into place in Legolas' mind. He seemed to panic and there was a flash of guilt in his blue eyes. I decided that was long enough, so I stood up straight and urged him on like nothing happened. I made sure to keep an eye on him and watch the emotions flow over his features as he began to comprehend how he broke an 'innocent' elfling.

Upon reaching the great hall I spotted the king at the head of the table again. Legolas lead me over to him and sat me on one side while he took the other.

"Ah, good morning Legolas. And Lilla, so nice for you to join us this morning." He picked up a plate filled with fruit. "Would you like some?" I nodded and took a handful, thanking him for his 'kindness'. He too seemed to find the new situation a bit awkward but he seemed to be going with the 'nothing actually happened and I have done no wrong' plan. And he was a lot better at acting this was than Legolas seemed to be. _Well they aren't going to be able to run from it for very long._ Thranduil noticed Legolas' thoughts weren't with the present and looked at him expectantly. "What is on your mind ion?" Legolas looked startled but quickly shook his head.

"It is nothing ada, I was simply lost in thought. I must still be half asleep."

"Well you better wake up soon. Tauriel is expecting you in the training grounds this morning to help with the new recruits."

"Of course." He seemed to brighten up at this news. _So his affection towards her is true in this world as well…interesting. _"I suppose I shouldn't waste too much time here then." And so after a few more minutes of hurried eating, Legolas left the table and rushed from the room. Thranduil sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Is there something troubling you my king?"

"Ah, it is nothing for you to worry about penneth. It's grown up problems." Oh that was a wrong move kingy. I began to eat faster which caught his attention. "Well you sure have a healthy appetite."

"Well I haven't eaten anything since you let me out of that cold room, so I'm enjoying it in case you put me back there again." I visibly shook as if remembering my time in the cell. I wasn't disappointed when I looked at Thranduil again with 'fear' in my eyes. He returned to his conflicted state of the previous night. In reality I was surprised the two royals were reacting this well and not phased by my personality change. But I wasn't complaining about that. They were probably glad I wasn't causing them any problems, like revealing their treatment to the rest of the kingdom. Either way it was working to my advantage and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Oh Lillia. You don't need to worry about that. You will never see that horrid place again, I give you my word." He gave me an encouraging smile and patted my head. _Ugh no don't touch me with your overly perfect hands. They'll taint me! _

"Okay, if you say so." I finished off my breakfast and sat watching him while he talked to some council member I didn't recognise. When he was done he looked at me questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now your highness." He seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Ah, yes now I remember. I have arranged for one of our scholars to begin your lessons. Nothing big of course, you're only just getting settled in. But I believe it would be in your best interest to start learning sindarin as soon as possible." I just stared at him. Seriously? I had only just been let out of his dungeons, and servitude, and now I had to take part in elven schooling?

"I see. That seems reasonable." _Wow I have never wanted to straight out deny him so badly. _He smiled at my compliance and stood from his seat, offering me his arm.

"I will take you there as I am sure you do not know the way." I took his arm and let him lead me to my inevitable boredom. I had always wanted to learn elvish, but now that I was here, all I wanted to do was explore the forest and plot my sweet revenge. But instead I had to just follow the king to wherever this 'scholar' was. I looked up, straining my neck to see him properly. Now that I was stood next to him I could see just how tall he really was. He towered above me, and his profile was so perfect and precise, _like a finely chiselled sculpture. _

"A what?" Thranduil looked down at me, startled by my sudden statement, but continued walking. I covered my mouth quickly with my free hand.

"I-I said that out loud?" By the look on his face he realised I was talking about him. He raised his hand to his face, tracing his jaw line. He mumbled something and a faint pink tint graced his cheeks. I couldn't help letting out a slight giggle. He looked back to me in surprise before regaining his composure and walking a bit faster.

Eventually we arrived outside of a room that was filled with old books and piles of parchment. I was guessing that this was where I was going to be staying for the rest of the day, and I didn't like that idea. The room was dark and stuffy, with only one small window to light it. We walked in and I noticed a very slim-looking elf hunched over a wooden desk, quickly scribbling away with a long quill. The king cleared his throat and the poor ellon nearly jumped out of his chair. He turned to the door way and, upon seeing the king, stood up and bowed down, murmuring a quiet 'welcome.'

"What can I do for you my king?"

"I've brought Lilia for her elvish lessons. Where is Talaerion?" The young ellon seemed to panic slightly.

"Um, Talaerion had to leave for Rivendell on urgent business." Thranduil stepped closer to him and began speaking to him in quick elvish, leaving me to look on from the door way. The scholar seemed so small compared to Thranduil. Unlike the king who was clearly built like a warrior, he had a small, lithe frame and much paler skin. And although he was very fair, like all the elves, in Thranduil's presence he seemed rather plain.

My mind was brought back to the present by Thranduil's deep sigh.

"It would seem your lessons have been cancelled for the foreseeable future." He rubbed his forehead and mumbled "And he was the only one willing to do it as well." He looked at me sadly.

"So no one wants to even associate themselves with me?" I gestured towards the other elf who, upon noticing my presence, began to eye me warily.

"Oh no, no penneth. Do not worry over that. They will come around eventually. Just show them the real you and they'll begin to warm up to you." He patted my head…again. What was this? Life lessons with the elven king? And I really hoped he wasn't going to make this 'petting' thing a habit.

"I will try my best." I smiled. "So what am I to do now? Am I free to go?" A low chuckled escaped the kings lips. _Oh great._

"Oh no Lilia. You aren't getting away from it that easily."

xXx

The air brushed against my skin and ruffled the thin fabric of my dress. The scent of flowers floated on the breeze and engulfed me with their blissful aroma. Thranduil had dragged me to a small garden located somewhere in the palace, along with some heavy leather-bound books. He sat down in the grass and patted the ground next to him, encouraging me to follow his example. I lowered myself, crossing my legs, which earned a strange look from the king, and looked at him curiously.

"Just because Talaerion isn't here I won't let you go without studies. You need to at least know the basics of your own language, and as it seems I am the only one willing to follow my own orders I will begin your lessons until he returns." I felt the dread run through my entire body. So Thranduil was going to be my tutor. I did not like the idea of being taught by him. I knew the only reason he had even considered doing this is because he feels guilty. However he really was going over board with this whole 'making it up to me' thing he had going on. Next thing I know he'd be getting me to call him adar. _Oh God I hope I haven't just jinxed that._

"But aren't you busy, being the king and everything. I wouldn't want to take up your time."

"Yes I may be busy, but things are quite calm. I'm not needed as much and have a lot more free time."

"Really…um, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"What year is it?" The king looked at me in complete confusion.

"You don't even know the year?" He asked exasperated. I shook my head. "It's the year 2941 of the Third Age." I looked at him blankly.

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would I lie about the year we are in? Are you feeling ok?" I must have seemed strange to him but I was too busy trying to work through events in my mind so I just nodded. I knew that 'the hobbit' took place around 2940…ish. And by his whole 'things are calm' thing, it hadn't happened yet. And that meant it was happening really soon. It would be really tempting to see the dwarves when they arrived, but I'd decided if I ever did get put into this timeline (yeah I'd thought about it a lot) I'd stay far away from them. I knew they escaped with no real explanation and I was not ready to be blamed for it.

"…lia. LILIA!" I jumped, suddenly aware of Thranduil waving a hand in front of my face. "You can't be spacing out before the lesson even begins." He shook his head and placed the first book on the ground before me. "Now. Let us get started."

xXx

I sprawled out on the grass and let out a long sigh. Thranduil had finally let me take a break after forcing elvish into my brain for hours. He was unsurprisingly strict and had pushed me even harder when he found out I was having to learn completely from scratch. I let the breeze wash over me and turned my head to watch as Thranduil leaned back next to me, letting his long, fine hair float in the gentle wind. _Okay I've been staring at him way too much today. _But at that moment I didn't care too much and so continued to gaze at his peaceful appearance. And that was the image I slowly drifted off to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hey, it's been a while... I think. I can't even tell anymore. I have unfortunately come down with a bit of a summer cold (oh the joys of being English) and so instead of writing I've been lying around and wallowing in self pity. But I've tried to make a bit of an interesting chapter, though I may have failed, but it will at least start to get things moving. But hopefully, with the summer holidays starting after next week, I should be updating more regularly. Either that or I'll be being extremely unproductive and waste my time. Anyway I hope you do find this chapter at least enjoyable!**

* * *

I woke to my shoulder being gently shaken and a familiar voice softly calling my name. I rolled over towards the soothing sound and opened my eyes, only to receive a face full of velvet robes. I let out a small shriek and quickly scooted backwards, seeing that they belonged to a slightly startled elven king.

"Are you okay?" Thranduil stared at me as I clutched at my heart, as if it would help to slow it down.

"Yeah, I'm alright. God you frightened me." I moved back over to where I had been sat previously once my breathing had calmed and was back to normal.

"You certainly are a strange one," he mumbled under his breath and shook his head. I felt mildly offended but was still too groggy to come up with a decent retort. "If you sleep any longer then this already extended break will last until your bed time. And then we'll get nothing accomplished." He chuckled lightly.

"I don't have a _bed time_, thank you very much." I crossed my arms and turned my head to glare at a small pink flower growing from the near by flowerbed. It really didn't deserve the harsh stare. It hadn't done anything wrong. But I hadn't been concerned with a flower's feelings at the time and so I continued to make it feel inferior.

"Oh yes you do penneth. And you'll need to keep to it if you're going to have enough energy to learn again tomorrow."

"I have to do this again? Haven't I done enough for like a whole week already?" _Why couldn't I have stuck in with learning elvish before I came here? It would have been so much easier. _

"Surely you cannot be serious. We have only just gone over writing and reading, even though it's been hours. And you aren't very good at it. You haven't even begun to learn how to actually speak the language." He gave an exasperated sigh and stood up, brushing down his robes. "Bring those books back to the library and then meet me back here. I can see we aren't going to have any more progress today."

I did as he said, though it took a while. I had only ever visited the library once during my imprisonment. I had been annoying the guard and convinced him that reading would entertain me. Unfortunately that was when I was reminded of the language barrier. They only had two books that were in English. One of the books was about plant care and the other was filled with an extremely boring overview of elven history. Unsurprisingly I wasn't exactly intrigued by either of them.

Once I was back in the garden I went to sit in the space I had recently occupied when I was suddenly aware of the sound of running water. I hadn't been aware of it before, which seemed strange because there was definitely no way I could miss it this time. It seemed to grow in the air around me, getting louder and louder, every individual droplet of water making it's own unique, distinct sound. It was overpowering even my thoughts, attacking my ears with it's impossibly loud volume. I fell to my knees from the sudden pain tearing through my head and covered my ears (though I made sure to avoid the delicate points. That was a mistake I'd never make twice) tying to block it out but to no avail. The noise only grew. The rustling of leaves, birds singing to each other across the howling wind. At one point I was sure I even heard the trees themselves. A scream ripped through the air, so close to me. Hurried footsteps from somewhere in the distance got closer and closer until I was being turned around and shaken. My hands were ripped from my ears and the noise began to fade slightly, making way for the soothing tones of an elvish chant to reach them. The screaming stopped as I realised I was the source.

I opened my eyes to see Maerwen staring back at me. She looked so calm as she held my shaking hands and made the pain go away. The calmness in her eyes seemed to wash over me and I found the world was quiet once again. Suddenly I was aware of warm tears falling down my cheeks and the trembling of my entire body as soft sobs escaped my lips.

"Maer-" I was wrapped in her arms and she rocked me back and forwards.

"It's okay, it's okay. Everything's alright." I returned the embrace, clinging to her in case the pain returned and continued to softly cry onto her shoulder. I heard more footsteps as someone else entered the garden. They became quicker upon seeing the scene and then the king was standing above us, a woven basket in hand and a look of worry and confusion spread across his face.

"What happened?" He asked softly, sinking to his knees to be at our level. "Lilia, are you okay?" I pulled away from Maerwen slightly and gave a small nod, wiping away the remaining tears. He turned to my saviour with a questioning, and slightly suspicious, glance and she just shrugged.

"I came here when I heard a scream to find her on the ground crying."

"Is she hurt, did you see anyone else leaving?" Thranduil began to look around, as if he might spot a culprit. But Maerwen just shook her head and sighed. His voice then became filled with kingly authority as he returned his gaze to Maerwen. "Did you do something to her?"

"No! Of course I didn't." Maerwen retorted before sighing. "And I saw nothing." The outburst surprised me. I wouldn't have thought anyone would talk to the king in that way. They returned their attention to me and I met them with a scowl.

"You stop talking like I'm not even here okay?" My voice was trembling, much to my annoyance.

"Of course. I apologise." Thranduil bowed his head slightly with a small smile. "Will you tell us what happened?" I thought about how to describe the previous events and settled on the only way I could thing to word it.

"The whole world just seemed to get louder." They just stared at me blankly, clearly not understanding what I meant. So I elaborated. "I can hear the water." They both turned their heads in the direction of the trickling sounds then back to me. Even more confused than before. "When we were here before I didn't know it was there at all, but now I can hear it so clearly. It was like I could suddenly hear everything, but extremely loudly. The trees sounded like a hurricane and the birds might as well have been inside my head." I really hoped they understood now. I didn't know how else to put it. It wasn't like I could just say 'you know when you have your headphones in and you accidentally put the volume on full on an already very loud song? Yeah it was like that.' They wouldn't know what I was talking about and I would inevitably be locked up again for being insane.

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a second. "So you're saying that previously, your hearing was…damaged?"

"No. Not at all." I sighed and tried again. "My hearing was perfectly okay. But now it's just…extreme…or something." Great, from _trees like a hurricane _to …_or something. _Brilliant.

"But you told us that you couldn't hear the river before. It's hard to miss." Maerwen seemed concerned. But as my panic was wearing off I began to remember what she did and gave her a cold glare and returned a much softer gaze to the king.

"I couldn't hear it no. But my hearing wasn't damaged in any…way…" I trailed off as I realised what I'd gotten myself into. Ever since I arrived in Middle Earth I had began to sense changes that I didn't quite understand. A slight change in the size of my steps, or the way my hips refused to swing in their usual way whenever I walked. Even the smell of my skin had changed, it was like summer berries (which was extremely strange). I had accepted that my body was still adjusting to changing species and was happening over time. Now it dawned on me that this hearing improvement was likely the next 'development' of becoming an elf. I had to think of something. "Well, actually. Now that I thin about it, I had a slight ache in my ears over the past couple weeks so perhaps there was something wrong." I chuckled slightly, trying to dispel the awkwardness of them seeing straight through the lie.

"I see." Even though I knew he didn't believe me, Thranduil just smiled and put down a basket in front of me, moving on from the topic with unnatural haste. He opened it up to reveal a colourful array of food. "I thought it would be nice to have our lunch out here in the garden." Maerwen still eyed me warily as she stood to leave.

"I will let you enjoy your meal then, my king." She turned away but Thranduil called her back.

"Don't be silly Maerwen there is plenty here if you wish to join us." Then in a much lower voice, "and please, don't use my title. You know I dislike when you do that." She turned back and I could see her struggling to decide what to do. Eventually she sat back on the grass and accepted a plate full of cheeses, fruit and bread. I ignored the strangeness of their interaction, making a note to think over it at a later time, and addressed a much more pressing matter.

"You don't happen to have any meat in there do you?" Silence. "I guess that's a no then. Oh well." I sighed and reached for a plate of my own.

"No there is." Thranduil said slowly. "It's just, most elves choose not to eat meat. I was surprised is all."

"Well then why did you bring any if you assumed I disliked it?"

"Well, I am not 'most elves'. And clearly you aren't either." He chuckled and handed me a small bowl filled with pieces of succulent meat that resembled beef. Though I knew it was more likely to be deer. I dug in and savoured the amazing flavour. It felt like years since I'd eaten anything but fruit and bread and so I ignored Maerwen's disapproving glances and mumbles of 'poor creature' and enjoyed my favourite kind of food.

When we were all finished and the meaningless conversation had died down I felt Maerwen's eyes on me. I returned her gaze with a cold one that made her visibly stiffen. Thranduil noticed the change in mood and sighed.

"If you two are going to say something to each other then please, don't mind me. Just get it over with."

"I have nothing say." I said bluntly, turning to look off into the nearby trees. It wasn't true of course, there were a lot of things I'd like to say but I didn't think any of the words I wanted to use would help with the 'innocent' image I had to maintain. There was a long silence and I could see Thranduil trying to urge Maerwen to speak out of the corner of my eye and Maerwen pleading back to save her from the uncomfortable situation. She soon gave up and I heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." The words rang through the air. I turned to face her and saw determination in her eyes. "I shouldn't have lied to you, it was wrong and I am truly sorry." I struggled to keep my emotions from my face. She wasn't trying to redeem herself out of guilt like everyone else was. She meant what she said. By the small smile that crept onto her face, I figured I'd failed to subdue my own. I gave up and let my smile shine through, nodding slightly.

"I am sorry too." She seemed to be confused and was about to protest, but I stopped her. "I overreacted and took it too seriously. Thranduil told me that you're a bit of a prankster." He nodded in agreement, leaning back onto a rock and mumbling a quick 'I did tell you, but you didn't listen.'

We all talked together a lot easier after that, laughing and smiling, although I was still being treated like a child. The two elves even made a few…inappropriate…jokes and I had to try extremely hard not to laugh along with them. I had to try even harder not to punch them in the face when they chuckled at my 'confused' expressions as they told me I wasn't meant to understand. All too soon, however, Maerwen had to return to her work and I was left alone with Thranduil once again. We sat enjoying the silence before it was unfortunately broken by him asking a question I was dreading.

"Okay time for the truth. What's really going on with you?"

* * *

**A/N- Yeah...so...she messed up a bit. I don't think I actually know how I'm going to conclude this in the next chapter...I mean of course I know *cough* I totally have this all planned out. Okay I'm going to go and try to figure this out...somehow. *shuffles away* What have I done.**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat staring at the king, unsure of what I should say.

"Well?" He pushed. _Crap. _I hadn't expected him to return to that topic. It seemed he was just waiting until Maerwen left to ask me about it. I looked around for something to distract him or even just an escape route. But the only way out was past him, and I was definitely not going to out run him. _Oh well. When in doubt, feign ignorance._

"The truth about what? I don't understand." I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow, already feeling my palms becoming damp with sweat.

"Don't play games with me. I know you understand what truly happened, I saw the realisation in your eyes. Now tell me." I took a deep breath, cursing my emotions for being so easily read.

"I was only remembering my previous condition. Y'know…with the pains and stuff." My voice had begun to waver. Was it always this hard to lie to someone?

"Mhmm. You are a terrible liar, did you know that?" He leaned in closer and looked straight into my eyes. When I tried to turn away he took hold of my chin and forced me to look at him. "What are you hiding hm? What is it you are so afraid to tell me?" He was no longer the kind king he had recently become around me. He was once again intimidating and making me feel about 2 inches tall.

"T-there's nothing to tell." I managed to free myself from his grasp and scurry backwards until my back was pressed into the flowers. I could see Thranduil was becoming extremely impatient, however before he could say anything a young ellon appeared at the entrance to the gardens.

"My king?" Thranduil spun around causing the elf to jump slightly. Upon seeing the new arrival he composed himself.

"Yes?"

"The guards have returned from their patrol and wish to deliver their reports. They are waiting for you in the throne room." Thranduil paused, conflicted on whether to pressure me into revealing the truth or act like the king he should be. Fortunately he chose the latter and left without another word with the younger elf trailing after him and glancing at me suspiciously.

I let out a long sigh, wondering how long I'd have until he came looking for me again. There was no use trying to avoid him or hiding in the palace. He was the king and him finding me would be inevitable. And running off into the woods to get away from him was a big no-no. I'd be dead within minutes, and even if I wasn't, Thranduil had his elves everywhere in those damn trees. I'd be recaptured in an instant.

I stood slowly and headed towards the sound of the water, just wanting to change the scenery as quickly as possible. I passed by even more beautiful flowers and tall trees that disappeared towards an opening in the ceiling that let sunshine flood the brightly coloured oasis. When I arrived I found a gently moving river that flowed down over smooth, glittering rocks in multiple waterfalls. The water was crystal clear, pure and untainted. At that moment I only wished to melt into it, to drift away to wherever it would take me. I imagined it would lead me through wondrous lands on a peaceful journey. Anywhere that wasn't here. But that wasn't going to happen. I was stuck in the elven king's palace and there I'd stay. I never thought I'd ever want to actually leave middle earth if I ever found my way there, but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

I had thought I'd finally been able to get my way, I'd come up with a brilliant solution to all my problems…and it hadn't even lasted a day. As soon as Thranduil returned I'd be locked away again, never to see the light of day. I knew I could probably come up with some emotional back-story to get through this. Maybe I had come from a small village no one had heard of. It had been raided by orcs and my family was dead. It was such a traumatic event that I couldn't bear reliving it. Add some acting skills, a few tears here and there and boom! Problem solved. But how long would that last? How much longer until I slipped again and would have to tell more lies? They would just keep piling up, weighing down on me until I snapped. And when I did it would end a lot worse than it could now.

So I decided then and there. No more lies. No more hiding. I was just going to have to tell the truth, and although I knew it wasn't going to be easy, it had to be done. He wouldn't believe me that was for sure. But I would know that I'd done what's right.

xXx

After sitting by the water for a little while longer I returned to my chambers and sat on the window sill, letting the breeze play through my hair and stared out at the beauty of the forest around me. It took longer than expected for a loud knock to echo though out the room. I didn't even turn around as the door opened and Thranduil strode in, crossing the room in seconds to stand inches behind me. Strands of his hair floated next to my own, the brown and blonde tendrils intertwining and parting in a floating dance.

He didn't speak and I expected he was waiting for me to start. Eventually, I turned to face him. I took a deep breath, keeping my emotions far from breaching the surface and met his warm gaze. He looked friendly again, like someone I could trust with my darkest secrets. But I wasn't fooled.

"You don't need to pretend like you're a kind person anymore," I said in a monotone voice, void of any feeling. "I've already decided to tell you everything." I saw his façade falter and fall away, replaced with the cool, hostile mask of the king.

"Well then you just made things a lot easier for yourself." I turned back to the outside world.

"You're not going to believe me."

"I will know if you are lying. Just get on with it, I'd like to get this matter resolved quickly."

"I'm not from here."

"Well I knew that much." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I _mean_ I'm not from this world." I returned my gaze to him, sensing him tense behind me. He searched my eyes, not understanding, but found no lie in them. "I'm from a place where this world is just a story. There are no elves or orcs or wizards or anything like that. It's all just words on a page."

"I-I don't…" He trailed off, stepping backwards and shaking his head before releasing a faint chuckle and regaining his original strong stance. "You won't fool me that easily. Do you take me for a fool? Have you any idea how preposterous that sounds?" I sighed and stood up from the window sill.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me. But that's the truth. I was back in my own world, about to go to sleep for the night when I got a horrible pain in my head. I passed out and next thing I knew I was in your forest." I felt my sanity begin to slowly crack as I relived the events. My hands began to shake and my voice started to waver. "I know how insane it sounds okay? I didn't believe it at first, but I had to. I didn't have the luxury of trying to understand it, I was shoved in front of you to meet your judgement, only to be thrown in a dungeon!" I saw a flash in the king's eyes, too quick for me to register. His hands twitched, as if wanting to reach out. I realised I was crying, but I didn't care. All the built up confusion and stress was rising to the top and overflowing in an unstoppable turmoil of emotion. I hadn't allowed myself to think too much about my situation. I didn't want to. Who would want to think about how they'd been thrust into a dangerous world away from there home. From safety and their loved ones.

"Lilia…" Thranduil's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, though there was still the remains of hostility lingering within. I wiped away the tears with unnecessary force, my breath coming in gasps. I hadn't meant to lose my resolve like this. I didn't want him to see me weak.

"You don't have to believe me, you can throw me in the dungeons again, whatever you want. I don't care anymore at this point. Just stop trying to get me to explain something I can't even begin to understand!" I sank to my knees and sobbed openly, throwing away the last of my pride and accepting the fate that was laid before me.

* * *

**A/N - I'M SORRY! **

**So I haven't kept up the whole mystery and secrets (or the elfling thing which could have been fun) for very long. But I couldn't see this ending very well if it continued the way it was. I didn't want to write anymore chapters of Lilia being a deceiving character because that's not how I see her. I knew at some point she had to see that lying isn't the best option and I wanted it to happen sooner rather than later. It may seem a bit rushed I know, but I am going somewhere with this, it won't end up going too fast (I hope!). **

**Okay so this was a bit shorter than usual, but it seemed like the place to end the chapter (but the next one will be uploaded really soon! I'm already writing it).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Well, exams are finally over, which means more time to write! ..yay? Well in reality it'll just mean more time spent procrastinating. But oh well, I'll still update more regularly now (but don't hold me to that). **

**I've changed how I write Thranduil's POV in this one. I can manage it better in third person, plus it feels more natural for Lilia's to be the only one in first person. I'll probably go back to the previous Thranduil POV and rewrite that into third person as well at some point.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

It was a while before my crying died down and I was nothing more than a trembling heap on the floor. The king had left me soon after, not saying a single word. During a certain point in the night I fell into a restless sleep, drifting between consciousness and nothingness. When I finally woke the sun was high in the sky and my entire body was aching from my night on the cold stone floor. I struggled to my feet, feeling extremely uncomfortable, and made my way to the baths. I guessed that this would probably be my last chance for a good bath in a while and so I made the most of it. When I returned, I locked the door and crawled into the warm bed, soaking the sheets with my still damp hair. And I just lay there.

I began to think over the previous day, wondering if I made the right decision or if it would be something I'd soon come to regret. _Maybe I should have just lied. _Said a small voice in my head. _It would have made things so much easier. You could have carried on being an 'elfling' with the king's protection. And at least he'd still pretend to be nice to you. _I curled up tighter in the sheets, beginning to feel dread sinking through my body. Why hadn't I just lied? Not like it could have gotten much worse. But then a stronger voice joined in. _No. You did what's right. If you'd lied again then it _would_ have ended much worse when you slipped up again. You have no idea how long you're going to be here, it needs to be as bearable as possible. _That brought up an important point. How long was I going to be here? Was it a permanent thing, or would I go back home eventually?

With nothing left to distract me I started to think of the life I left behind a few weeks ago. It wasn't spectacularly great, though it wasn't bad either. It was pretty average. I was an only child living in a decently sized house in England, I'd just finished my A-levels and was applying to universities, but I didn't like the idea of actually having responsibilities. It was a terrifying thought, looking out for myself and not being able to rely on others as much. Most of my time was spent locked away in my room on the internet, or reading a book, trying as hard as I could to escape the reality I was forced to accept. I would have given anything to be taken to Middle Earth, to become an elf and go on amazing adventures. But now all I wanted was to go back to that boring life. To make something of the short time I had. Had anyone even noticed I was gone? _Of course they've noticed, idiot. You had friends there, a family. You're sounding like some moping teenage idiot. You were lucky back there; it was a life most people would be happy with. _But I had to wish it away. Was that why I'd been taken here? Because I had prayed to be stolen away from a perfectly good life? And look where that had gotten me.

I continued to lie in the slightly stuffy warmth as the sun passed over the sky and began to sink down behind the treetops. It would still be a few hours before it fell behind the horizon but the looming forest had already blocked out the light from view. I didn't feel like eating or leaving my room so I remained there for what was left of the evening and fell asleep once the stars began to line the night sky.

**(Thranduil's POV) **

Thranduil walked back to his chambers once Lilia had calmed down, feeling certain she wouldn't cause any more trouble that night. He let out a long sigh, removing his crown and laying out on his bed. _What am I supposed to make of all this? _ The whole situation was adding to his already high stress levels. He didn't have time to worry about these kinds of things, not with the dark threats the guards discovered on their recent patrol. There had been a huge increase in the number of spiders swarming the forest, and dark magic was practically radiating from Dol Guldur. He could only focus his attention on one disaster at a time. Figuring that the Lilia problem was the easiest to solve he started with that first.

There were a lot of things he had to consider about what she said. The most important thing was if she was lying or not. If she was it had been an incredibly convincing act. Too convincing to be faked. No. She had seemed too sincere, he was sure she was telling the truth, no matter how absurd it sounded. Or, at the very least, she believed whole heartedly every word she was saying. _Could she have made it all up? Did she suffer through a trauma? I understand how that can affect a person, it would be even worse on an elfling. _That was if she even was an elfling. It had already crossed the king's mind that she could have made that up too. Then there was the matter of whether this 'other world' story was just some kind of elaborate excuse or not. A world where elves and all other 'magical' creatures didn't even exist? A world of mortal men, surely that was a terrible world to have to live in. He couldn't be certain if this story was true or not until he'd spoken more with Lilia. He'd give her a day to calm down. It would be cruel to interrogate her straight away and though he was many things, a cruel king was not one of them. He knew he should use that time to see to other matters that needed his attention anyway. More pressing matters.

The next morning Thranduil woke before dawn, a regular occurrence recently, and dressed for the day in an elegant silver tunic, black leggings and knee-high boots. He picked up his heavy robes, groaning at the annoying weight they caused on his shoulders, retrieved his crown and left for the kitchens. No one else was up so early in the morning so it would be pointless to go to the great hall and expect breakfast. Once he had satisfied his morning hunger he made his way to the throne room, taking his place upon the dais and sitting on the elaborate wooden throne.

It was a few more hours before his council members arrived to deliver their morning reports and inform him of any meetings he should attend or any matters that required his attention. Most of them he already knew about, but it was still their job to make sure he didn't forget. So he listened as they spoke before dismissing them. He spent most of the morning seeing to minor issues such as trading route changes and guard patrols for the coming month. Daily tasks. Once he was done with those he decided to take a break and made his way down to the training grounds. It had been a while since he's last watched the training warriors, something he'd loved to do in past years. His pride swelled at watching his people working hard so they could protect his kingdom. But he found even more pride in watching his son excel at combat. Legolas had always been a persistent elf, ever since child hood. Once he put his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until he was the best.

Thranduil arrived at the grounds and took a seat on a near by bench under the shade if a large oak tree. He was glad no one had noticed his arrival. He didn't want to make a fuss. Most of the warriors were used to the king spectating and revelled in the chance to show off their skills. However the new recruits were also training that day and if they knew of the king's presence they surely wouldn't be able to focus on fighting. He watched each one carefully, gauging how well they fought and where they will likely be placed in the future. After that he started scanning the many groups in the area, eventually finding the elf he was looking for. Legolas was a fair distance from him, at the archery range as usual. He shot arrow after arrow, never missing his target. The king smiled warmly at his pride and joy, watching his son's unbeatable technique. He was unarguably the best archer in Mirkwood, even beating Thranduil. Though Legolas came second to the king in sword fighting.

The elven prince had often tried to out do Thranduil in a sword match, however the king's far superior experience always gave him the advantage. It didn't matter how much Legolas practiced he could never quite win. Thranduil chuckled slightly at the many memories he had of their sparing together. The determination on his son's face never disappearing, even when he was flat on his back with a blade at his throat. Some thought it odd how much Thranduil had encouraged Legolas to fight, how strange it was that he didn't even give him a chance to win. But he had seen no point in being soft on the future king of the kingdom. He needed to know how to fight. How to protect his people.

Thranduil's good mood was soon crushed when he saw the captain of the guard approaching his son. Tauriel and Legolas had been getting closer as of late, and Thranduil did not like the way things were going. He saw his son turning at her presence and his face instantly lit up. They talked for a few minutes, a faint blush becoming visible on Legolas' cheeks. His feelings were painfully obvious to Thranduil and he didn't need to see any more of it. He'd deal with it at a later point but at that moment, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He stood up from the bench and walked over to the training dummies, conveniently placed at the other end of the grounds to Legolas and his 'friend'. Thranduil discarded his robes and crown in a pile on the grass and collected two short swords. He began to attack the straw filled body, fluidly slicing through the cloth outer layer and circling around it in swift movements. It wasn't challenging or improving his skills of course, merely a much needed stress reliever.

xXx

A few hours later he had worked up a sweat and decided he'd done enough, still needing to attend to a few more issues. A crowd had gathered to watch their king train and they all bowed and praised him as he passed. He nodded his head in acknowledgement every now and then but otherwise left without saying anything. He returned to his chambers to freshen up and change into clean clothes then took to walking through the palace, thinking of what could be done of the growing darkness in surrounding lands. It had spread to his forest long ago, however its strength was quickly building, causing many problems to arise. He thought he might have to seek Galadriel's help, or someone else from the white council. They were the only ones who would know what to do. They were likely the only ones who truly understood what is happening to the world. _But just knowing what is happening may not be enough to stop it._ Thranduil could only hope that this wasn't true. He didn't have much hope for his kingdom and his people if things continued as they were. They could defend themselves if they remained within their borders, however that wouldn't be enough if the rest of the world turned against them in the process. The wood elves had often been ridiculed for their cowardice and hiding, but it was the only way Thranduil could think to protect his people.


End file.
